A number of techniques and apparatus have been known and used for investigating and numerically determining the color and/or a change in the color of various objects, including living tissue.
These are typically represented and indicated by the disclosures and teachings in several and various references, including by way of more specific illustration: an Article entitled "Ein beruhrungsloses Remissionssektralphotometer fur den Bereich von 300 bis 100 nm" by K. Kolmel and K. Kasten appearing at Pages 273-274 in FEINWERTECHNIK & MESSTECHNIK, Vol. 86, No. 6 for August/September, 1978; a Product Report entitled "Fiber Optics Scanner Checks Needles" appearing at Page 56 of "CONTROL ENGINEERING" for September, 1973, Vol. 20, No. 9; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,584; 3,743,429; 4,241,738; and 4,278,353, as well as French Pat. No.: 2,404,845.
In the typical instance, the apparatus employed requires actual contact with the object being investigated.
Nonetheless and notwithstanding, nothing in prior art seems nor appears to realistically concern itself with the determination and allocation of numerical value(s) to objects being investigated without requirements for actual contact--with many advantageous results and possibilities forthcoming therewith--for simply and readily making numerical determinations of the color, or of a color change, of an object as in the way so crucially indigenous as is in the present contribution to the art.